For bonding a conductive material, or the like, to a processing object, an ultrasonic vibration bonding process has been conventionally adopted (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
For example, for bonding a line-shaped conductive member (hereinafter referred to as a lead wire) onto a substrate, the following technique is adopted. The lead wire is wound on a lead reel multiple times, and the lead wire is pulled out from this lead reel. Then, at a predetermined position on the substrate, the pulled-out lead wire is brought into contact with the substrate, and, at this contact portion, an ultrasonic vibration bonding process is performed on the lead wire.